4th of July Sparks
by Swiftstar2
Summary: This also the 4th Chapter of Krazyshipping although it is no longer Krazyshipping. This is a special 4th of July one-shot.


4th of July Sparks

**Hello, it is Swiftstar here and this is my special 4****th**** of July one-shot that I promised. This will be replacing the 4****th**** and final chapter of the Krazyshipping story. It is three years after they turned human and Pikachu and Meowth hate each other now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and have a very nice holiday. P.S. Jhoto is celebrating because Red destroyed Team Rocket.**

** -Swiftstar**

Pikachu, Buizel and Meowth shared a large apartment. There were three rooms and two restrooms, a kitchen with a bar, and a small comfortable living room. Pikachu and Buizel got along great, Pikachu and Meowth, not so much. Lately Pikachu noticed that Buizel had been spending a lot more time with Meowth more than him.

_If only he understood._ Pikachu thought to himself.

"Hey Pikachu, do you want to go to the water park?" Buizel asked.

"No thanks." Pikachu responded.

"Why not, you usually love going." Buizel questioned.

"Just…don't want to." Pikachu muttered.

He was lying, he really did want to go, but he couldn't or else Buizel would see…

"I get it," Buizel interrupted his thoughts, "You don't want to go because Meowth is going. You are being so ridiculously selfish lately. You don't want to do anything anymore! You just sulk around and feel sorry for yourself, just because Meowth moved in. It has only been a couple of months, give the guy a chance. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning, I hope you're not like this on our vacation." Buizel yelled.

Now this stung Pikachu. It hurt so bad, Buizel didn't understand. Pikachu also hoped Meowth would leave him alone during vacation. They were flying to Johto for a 2 week vacation.

After Meowth and Buizel left for the waterpark, Pikachu went to take a shower. When he was done, he put his make-up back on. Then he started to pack. They had an early flight tomorrow because it took a while to get from Unova to Johto. When the other two got back, all three of them eat and awkwardly silent dinner and went to bed.

Once they got to the airport, they went through the metal detectors and checkout and started to board the plane.

_Good, I sit two rows behind Meowth, I wonder where Buizel sits. _Pikachu thought to himself.

Buizel took his seat right next to Meowth.

_Of course. _

"At least I get the window seat." Pikachu muttered to himself.

He reached up to put his carryon book-bag into the overhead storage compartment. Somebody bumped into his arm.

"Ow" Pikachu yelped.

He grabbed his arm, but quickly put his hand down. Pikachu settled himself into the seat and soon learned that out of the two other seats next to him, nobody sat there. Pikachu leaned back, closes his eyes and fell asleep as the plane climbed into the sky.

Pikachu woke to an enormous bump. He looked out his window to see one of the engines spitting fire! An emergency door tore from the plane. Papers and loose items were sucked out of the hole that was now getting larger as the commercial jet suffered explosive decompression. Pikachu heard metal groaning as it was being tugged. Then his, Meowth's and an empty seat broke off and flew towards the gaping hole. Pikachu's yellow shirt snagged on loose metal tore off and sent him flying. Buizel reached out and caught him and Meowth. Buizel was trying to hold his ground but was sliding towards the hole. Meowth kicked Pikachu, causing him to slip from Buizel's grasp. Pikachu soared across the wing but hit the tip that stuck up on the end of the wing. He looked down and noticed that the ocean was getting really close. Suddenly the plane veered left, then right. Pikachu saw Meowth plummet to the ocean. When Meowth surfaced, a fiery engine landed on top of him. Pikachu did not like Meowth, and he didn't like watching him die. The wing that had saved Pikachu ripped free and smashed into the cold ocean.

Buizel braced himself for impact as the plane crashed into the ocean as well. It was floating, but water was quickly flowing in the right side of the plane. Soon the plane was vertical and sinking. Since Buizel was once a water Pokemon, he could breathe longer. He took a deep breath and swam out of a hold once the plane was fully submerged. Buizel saw Pikachu, grabbed him and swam to the surface. He swam the two of them over to a wing that was still floating. He pushed Pikachu on and climbed on after him. Later rescue boats arrived and picked them up.

Pikachu woke up shivering. He didn't have a shirt on (his was torn to shreds) and was still could from the near freezing cold water. He rolled over on his side and noticed Buizel was next to him staring out a window at an island.

"Where are we?" Pikachu asked him.

"On a rescue boat, that island is Johto over there." Buizel explained.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Meowth." Pikachu said.

"Why did you hate him so much?" Buizel asked.

Pikachu reached over for a little remote and turned the lights on in the room. He pointed to bruises all over his arms and chest. Then he pointed to the big blue and purple spot under his eye.

"What about those, you got them from the crash." Buizel said.

"No, these are from Meowth. He used to always beat me up when you were not around. Then you invited him to stay with us." Pikachu explained.

"But I never saw the bruises before." Buizel pointed out.

"That's because I covered them in make-up so you would not see them." Pikachu explained.

"So you never wanted to do things anymore because they hurt. You never went swimming or to the water park because of the make-up. You were sad all the time because your best friend was ignoring you to be with your worst enemy." Buizel stated.

"Yeah" Pikachu said.

Buizel pulled Pikachu into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It is okay. At least we both survived." Pikachu said.

Buizel pulled Pikachu closer and kissed him lightly. Pikachu returned the kiss. Just as they finished, fireworks shot into the air as Jhoto began celebrating. Pikachu rested his head on Buizel's shoulder and they watched the fireworks together.


End file.
